


A Night Together

by toastedside



Series: Peter Parker and Morgan Stark Adventure [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Other, Parent Pepper Potts, Precious Peter Parker, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sweet, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastedside/pseuds/toastedside
Summary: Tony Stark and his wife, Pepper, celebrating an anniversary. Peter convinced them to celebrate their anniversary with a dinner date while he spend a night babysit their daughter for them. He and Morgan had a nice night together.This is just a fluff fic where Peter and Morgan spend the night together.





	A Night Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I have this idea popped up out of nowhere and I just had to write it down and posted it. I also posted it in my tumblr if some of you happen to notice. Enjoy!

Tony Stark pacing around his house with his hand busy trying to fix his already perfect tie, muttering instructions without actually paying attention to the other party that supposed to listen. Behind him, a bored yet somewhat amused teenager trailed behind him clearly not paying any single attention towards his instructions. His hand, however, find its way to snatch a ripe apple laying around in the kitchen counter and start munching it.

“Here’s some money for you to order pizza,” Tony slid money to the kitchen counter, “or you can have pasta. There’s pasta in the–”

“Left cabinet,” Peter cut in without bating an eye to Tony. “I get it, Mr. Stark. You talk as if I am not here most of my weekends.”

Tony frowned slightly as his response. It’s true that Peter spend most of his weekend on Stark’s lake house if he doesn’t get buried under pile of homework or having a Lego assembling night with Ned. But that fact didn’t make Tony’s worries fade away.

“Maybe I should just cancel this. I still can cancel,” Tony started to mutter under his breath again, but Peter’s enhanced sense catch every single word.

“What?” Peter let out an exaggerated gasp. “No! You’ve planned this for _weeks_ , Mr. Stark. _Weeks!_ There’s no way I would let you back out now.”

“But–”

“We’ll be fine, Mr. Stark. Morgan and I already have plan for tonight anyway. It’s not like I will put your kitchen on fire again.”

“ _Again?_ ”

Tony’s eyes went comically wide within second. If it’s not Peter’s clumsy accident for accidentally slipping his dammed secret he would’ve had his best laugh right now. Instead, Peter not so slyly scratch the back of his head trying to act as calm and collected as possible under Tony’s stern gaze.

It was an accident that only him and Happy knew. Happened few weeks ago when he tried to help Happy cook his tuna casserole that went horribly wrong. He almost put the kitchen on fire if it’s not for Happy quick action to turn the stove off. Thankfully, Morgan was on her nap time and Tony in his lab, leaving them alone with Pepper attending important meetings. They promised to each other to never speak of anything regarding that day.

Tony opened his mouth to say something but quickly cut off by a loud shriek coming from the stairs.

“Petey!” Morgan shrieked. “Mommy say that I got to spend tonight with you.”

“Cool!” Peter beamed at the six years old kid hugging his leg, thankful that her presence saving him from Tony’s questions that might ended his life. He’s bad at lying, after all. “I promise you to build Cinderella’s Castle Lego, didn’t I?”

“I thought you say death star.”

“Oh, that’s for next week,” Peter promised. “Cinderella’s Castle for tonight.”

Pepper appeared behind them, looking beautiful with her dress. She threw a worried glance towards Peter for a few minutes before she let out a quiet sigh.

“Peter, is this really alright for you?”

“Of course, Mrs. Stark! I volunteered, didn’t I?” Peter smiled as he picked up Morgan and put her on his hip, smiling at the woman trying to ease her mind. “It’s your anniversary tonight! It’s your night. You get to spend the night alone together and leave Morgan with me. When was the last time you get to go on a date?”

“Yeah, Mommy! I am going to have a date with Peter tonight!” Morgan chimed in excitedly and Peter raised his eyebrows slightly, not sure if Morgan actually understand what she said.

“Wow, that’s nice, bug.”

Honestly speaking, neither Pepper nor Tony remember when was the last time they actually have a nice date together alone without a third party tagging them along. Maybe it was years ago, long before they settled down and have Morgan. Having a kid can be pretty distracting and require immediate and immense attention. But now she is six and have a big brother to take care of her.

Pepper smiled as she bid her goodbye, peppering Morgan with kisses and planted a nice peck on Peter’s forehead. Peter still get awfully shy at her affection, no matter how many times she had done that every time Peter paid a visit. Tony sternly asked him to immediately call him or Pepper if something happen which Peter brushed it off and told them _oh my god, nothing’s gonna happen tonight! Just enjoy your dinner!_ and promised they will come back before midnight.

Soon enough, Peter found himself sitting in the living room with pieces of Lego spread around him with a very concentrated Morgan trying to assembling pieces of Cinderella’s Castle. Peter tried to help her a little but she only frowned every time Peter offer her a hand. _Come on, Petey. You promised I get to build this!_ and Peter could only smile at her adorable determination to build a castle without his help. He always proudly admitted that he is proud that Morgan picked one of his favorite things, which is Lego, and said she will beat him one day.

“Look!” Morgan said with a beaming smile, shoving a Prince Charming and Cinderella Legos on his lap. “That is me and you.”

“Am I your Prince, then?” Peter couldn’t hide his amusement and only to frown when Morgan shook her head, clearly confused.

“No!” Morgan said without missing a beat, “you are my Spider-Man!”

“But I can be your prince, too!” Peter placed his hand on his chest acting as if he was hurt by her words.

Morgan let out a fit of giggles at his expression. “Okay, you can be my prince and my Spider-Man!”

They sat for another thirty minutes until their pizza came and Morgan decided she want to watch Paw Patrol instead. Peter carefully placed a half-assembled Lego on the coffee table with a concerned Morgan gave in instructions and plea on not letting her down. He found it extremely hilarious to have her standing next to him vibrating with concern for her precious castle.

They sat in silence as they munching their dinner with Morgan carefully nibbling on her pizza. Peter helped her to cut it into smaller pieces so it’ll be easier for her to eat. Morgan beamed excitedly every time she spotted Skye on the screen, nudging Peter slightly and remind him that she is her favorite as if she never stopped talking about it.

“Why is she your favorite, bug?” Peter managed to ask.

Morgan hummed silently whilst nibbling her pizza. “She can fly.”

“She rides helicopter, yes.”

“Just like Daddy!” she said defensively, “and you. She always helping people like you and Daddy. I want to help people too when I am older. Do you think Daddy will let me?”

Peter blinked at her question, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Tony Stark would never let her to be like either him or her brother, that’s for sure. He would allow her to do anything in order to achieve her dream, obviously, but to go on a field and actually become a hero is a big no from him. If only Peter wasn’t a Spider-Man in the first place he would never ever let Peter become a hero and let alone an Avenger.

“I don’t know, bug,” Peter answered honestly. “But you can always help people in different ways. Like Mommy!”

Morgan shrugged. “I think Mommy’s okay too.”

By the time the clock hits eight, Morgan suddenly become exhausted. She blinked her eyes rapidly trying to fight the stubborn sleepiness that crept on her. Peter watched her stubbornly trying to stay awake with an amused smile, her eyes fixed on the screen trying to watch another episode of Paw Patrol. Fifteen minutes later as the episode ended with the big logo of Paw Patrol appearing on the screen, Morgan peacefully drifted off next to him on the couch.

Peter carefully carried her to her room trying to not wake her up. But multiple times spending his weekend here made him pretty skillful in carrying a sleeping child to their bed without waking them up from their slumber. He carefully laid her down on her bed, moving few stuffed animals out of the way so she can lay down comfortably. If Morgan is awake to witness him practically tossed her stuffed animals, she would be yelling in horror.

“You can’t hurt them like that, Petey! They have feelings too!” he could hear her saying that to him with an adorably stern gaze that remind him way too much with her father. Ever since he introduced her to Toy Story, she wouldn’t shut up about toys having feeling and ask every single people to treat her toys with respect.

“Have you checked the cupboard for monsters?” Morgan sleepily asked, her eyes were still closed and Peter couldn’t help but smile.

“Already did, bug. All clear,” Peter fondly whispered, slowly crouch down next to her as he moved few strands of her hair out of her face. “Now sleep, okay? Mommy wouldn’t be please to know you’re still awake at this hour.”

“Can you sleep with me here, please?” Morgan pleaded, her eyes now half open and stare into Peter’s with her infamous puppy eyes that no adult can resist. “In case of monsters suddenly come.”

“Okay,” Peter answered almost immediately. “Move aside, bug.”

She dutifully moved a little bit to the side and quickly scoot closer as soon as Peter slipped himself under her Moana blanket. Peter let out an amused sigh as he threw an arm around her figure, slowly feeling exhaustion coming to his body. Morgan passed out almost as soon as she is securely tucked under Peter’s chin and the sound of her steady breathing made Peter relaxed too.

Peter closed his eyes, letting sleepiness took over him and slowly he fell into deep slumber with Morgan in his embrace as he made a mental note to introduce Morgan to Monster Inc. as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

The clock already turned 11:45 PM when Tony and Pepper came home, exhausted and happy with how they dinner turned out. Pepper frowned at the messy living room and a tv that played an episode of Paw Patrol with a low volume, wondering where the kids might be. Peter never leave the living room messy after his playdate with Morgan.

Tony already made his way upstairs when Pepper followed to check the room and only to be pleasantly surprised with the sight of two sleeping kids cuddled each other on their bed. Tony watched from the doorframe as Pepper silently and carefully placed kisses on their foreheads, holding her breath for a few moments as Morgan stirred in her sleep.

“It’s okay, ‘m here. No monsters,” Peter slurred in his sleep, silently pulling Morgan a little closer.

Pepper threw a glance towards Tony who already stifled an amused laughter before she walked out the room and turned off the lights. Tony and Pepper made their way to the living room, watching whatever movie that came with a low volume as they talked to each other silently thinking at how full and lucky they are with Morgan and Peter in their life.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me in my tumblr @toastedside!


End file.
